


Everything To Me

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peterick, Peterick Fluff, i cant come up with any more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: Uh-uh ;)





	Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> Here's another one! I haven't written something like this in a while. I had 13 tabs open for this story so you'd better like it lol

“Dude.” Joe turned to Pete and looked at him incredulously, eyes wide. “Are you seriously that blind?”

 

It was late at night, and they’d just gotten back from a show. Being able to afford a hotel was exciting, even though sharing rooms was still a must. So naturally, Pete and Patrick shared, which put Andy and Joe in one. Joe, however, had pulled Pete back to “talk,” while Patrick and Andy went straight to bed. That made Pete suspicious. Joe never wanted to just “talk.”

 

“What are you talking about, ‘am I blind?’ I have 20/20 vision.”

 

“Pete. Not that kind of blind.” Joe looked over his shoulder to check that no one was there. “Man, there’s something up with Patrick. Just wanted to see if you’d noticed. Obviously not.”

 

“Patrick? What’s wrong with Patrick?” Pete sat up straight in his chair and trained his eyes on Joe. “What’s going on?”

 

“Can’t you tell?” Joe looked at the floor. “He’s broken.”

  
  
  
  


Pete ran up the stairs of the hotel. Good thing he played so many sports—there were three flights to go up, and the elevator was out of service.

 

Their room was right next to the staircase. Pete stopped and stared at the number on the plaque. 302. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, sliding the keycard into the keycard lock. The light blinked green, and the door unlocked. Pete opened the door and stepped inside.

 

There were clothes all over the floor. In fact, you couldn’t actually step on the floor. Pete looked up and found Patrick in his bed facing the wall. He chuckled. “Dang. Living with you is like living with a tornado—a really darn cute one, but a tornado nonetheless.” Pete’s smile faded when he didn’t hear a response from the other side of the room. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, making his way to the side of the bed where he could see Patrick’s face.

 

“I don’t know,” Patrick whispered as Pete came into view, a despairing look on his face. “I don’t know.”

 

“Hey,” Pete soothed. “Hey. Whatever this is, we can figure it out.” He sat down on the bed. “I know that I may be the last person you want to talk to right now, but I—I can’t just leave you like this.” Pete rubbed Patrick’s shoulder. His tone was soft, caring. “Did something happen tonight at the show? Or is it something else?”

 

Patrick glanced at Pete. He sniffed, tearing up. “Did you not hear them?” he uttered.

 

“Hear who? Tonight?”

 

Patrick nodded. “They were in the back, Pete. They were horrible. They said awful things. How could you not hear them?” His voice broke, and he finally started to cry.

 

“Hey, come here.” Pete pulled Patrick into a sitting position and held him, his head resting on top of Patrick’s hair. “What did they say?”

 

Patrick could barely talk. “Nothing about Andy or Joe. It—it was mostly aimed at me. Some at you, too.”

 

Pete breathed in Patrick’s scent. “It’s alright, baby. Just tell me what happened.”

 

Pete didn’t notice the pet name slip past his lips, but it made Patrick’s heart flutter, though he was still crying softly. “Pete, they—they called me fat. They said I was a sellout. They told me that I couldn’t do anything: play, sing, things like that. And those were the only things they said about me, but they said it over and over again. They believed what they were saying. And what they said about you—”

 

Pete interrupted. “I couldn’t care less what they would’ve said about me. I’ve heard it all. It doesn’t bother me. But it breaks my heart to hear people being so nasty to you. I don’t understand why.”

 

“It’s because I am, Pete. I am what they say I am. I am a sellout. I am fat. I don’t have enough courage to sing onstage—I can’t even have my glasses on. What does that make me? I’m nothing.”

 

“That makes you you.” Pete took hold of Patrick’s face in both hands and looked him in the eyes. “You’re perfect. You’re beautiful. I don’t care what anybody else says. I love you. I have so much love for you. I never thought I would feel love like this, but you proved me so wrong. Boy, I was so wrong. My heart beats for you—you’re the only reason I’m still walking on this planet and breathing air. I wish I could kiss all of your scars away. If I could, they would’ve been gone the first ten minutes after I had met you.” Pete pecked Patrick on the nose. Patrick closed his eyes, and Pete wiped his tears. The effort was futile—there were more coming. “You know, it’s okay to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger. So, go ahead. Cry. Take as much time as you need to. I’ll take away all your pain. I have you. And I’m never letting go.”

 

Patrick nodded, his body racked with sobs as he leaned in to Pete’s touch. “You’re alright, babe. You’re safe. I’m here. I’m right here.” He continued to talk, letting Patrick let go of everything those people had said. 

 

Patrick looked up at Pete and smiled weakly. “You’re so much more than I could’ve ever asked for.”

 

“Glad you think so, ‘Tricky. You know I’m always here for you, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you know I’ll always love you with all of my heart, right?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Pete smiled. “Alright. You need to rest now. Lay down. Don’t move.”

 

Patrick nodded and obeyed, closing his eyes. Pete got up and moved across the room.  “Wait, come back. It’s cold now,” Patrick protested, half-asleep already. 

 

“I know, I know, I’m just changing,” Pete replied. He threw on his fluffiest pair of pajama pants and peeled off his jacket before climbing back into bed with his boyfriend. Patrick turned over to find Pete, eyes still closed, frowning. His frown softened when his searching hand landed on Pete’s. “You’re back,” he mumbled.

 

“You’re so adorable when you’re half-asleep. I love it,” Pete said, lacing his fingers with Patrick’s. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

Patrick sighed softly. “You’re my everything,” he breathed. “And I love you. So much.”

 

Pete smiled and closed his eyes, squeezing Patrick’s hand. “You mean the world to me. I love you more.”

 

They fell asleep like that: hands entangled, noses almost touching, and all the love in the world filling the room.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT GIRLY. I JUST READ THE ONE YOU WROTE ME. AND MY HEART. IS IN. PIECES. PLEASE ACCEPT THIS WORK AS A PARTING GIFT. (I'M JUST KIDDING I'M KIDDING I WOULDN'T STOP TALKING TO YOU OVER THAT BUT HELP MY HEART I'M ABOUT TO CRY)


End file.
